1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for switching light signals in an optical wave-guide on or off at speeds faster than 101−11, seconds using light to trigger the switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances communication of three-dimensional drawings, video, and software applications require more information to be communicated faster than ever. Fiber optical channels can handle much more information than wires can. The slowest part of a fiber optic communication channel at present are the fiber optic switching devices. At present fiber optic signals are switched using various methods that are actuated by transistors. One device pictured in trade journals is based on any array of mirrors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,033 issued Jan. 23, 2001, which teaches MICROMECHANICAL MEMBRANE TILT-MIRROR SWITCH, and is issued to Joseph Ford et al. is an example of this kind of device. The mirrors are tilted to switch the optical signal from on to off or off to on. The tilting of the switch is actuated by circuits that use transistors, and so are bound to 10−9 seconds speeds at the best. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,411, which teaches OPTICAL SWITCH, and is issued to Yueh Liang Chung et al. on Jul. 15 of 2003, makes mention of a piezoelectric element. The piezoelectric element is actuated by an electrical signal, which is again bound to the 10−9 seconds speeds that transistors can accomplish. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,975 that teaches INTERFEROMETRIC SWITCH patented by William Miller etal. on Dec. 30, 1997 might be faster, but they are physically long for the present need for miniaturized components. The components are more than a centimeter in length in William Miller's device. To meet the demands that technical advances require optical switches need to be a few micrometers in length.